Rise
Rise & Fall is a song by Justice Crew from their debut album, Live By The Words. It is the fourth track on the album. It was announced as the fifth single from the album. It was released on 24th October, 2014. Background & Release Following the success of their smash-hit, "Que Sera", Justice Crew featured on Beau Ryan's single "Where You From?" and announced their newest single would be titled "Rise & Fall" on 26th September, 2014. Justice Crew member John Pearce explains, "We have had our pop music and our club bangers, but we edged off to the side with 'Que Sera' and now with 'Rise & Fall' we are exploring a whole new side to Justice Crew. It's got a sort of 'love' meaning behind it... it is a romantic song, but the lyrics are really metaphorical." "Rise & Fall' is definitely a new sound for us, but I think it's a really good direction that we're heading in. We're really excited to see what people think." However, the new single, "Rise & Fall" was not as commercially successful as its predecessors, peaking just outside of the top ten at number eleven. But despite this, the fans still think the song's bloody awesome. Music Video The music video was filmed on Daydream Island and features the boys walking along the beach, swimming, cuddling with women by the campfire and walking hand in hand into the sunset. The video was released via Justice Crew's Vevo account on 30th October 2014. Lyrics John I could see your voice, but I could never hear it Through the static noise around me But I can't give up, so I keep on swimming Through the ocean till you find me Lenny Life's a rolling wave Your heart can keep me safe Tonight I'm floating toward my home All Whoa, lost in the water Save me before I drown Take me away tonight Onto your iceberg, I'll let my anchor down Under the northern lights Your heart is home Solo We're a dancing flame Our fire's always burning Glowing brighter all the time Solo & Lukas Though the Earth might shake, I know it's always turning 'Cause you remind me we'll be fine Lenny Life's a rolling wave Your heart can keep me safe Tonight I'm floating toward my home All Whoa, lost in the water Save me before I drown Take me away tonight Onto your iceberg, I'll let my anchor down Under the northern lights Your heart is home I feel the beat, I feel the beat, I feel the beat rise & fall I feel the beat, I feel the beat, I feel the beat rise & fall I feel the beat, I feel the beat, I feel the beat rise & fall I feel the beat, I feel the beat, I feel the beat rise & fall John Can't we breathe just for a minute?! Come and take my hand, now that we're in it John & Samson Let the moment freeze, so we won't forget it Tonight, tonight! All Whoa, lost in the water Save me before I drown Take me away tonight Onto your iceberg, I'll let my anchor down Under the northern lights Your heart is home I feel the beat, I feel the beat, I feel the beat rise & fall I feel the beat, I feel the beat, I feel the beat rise & fall I feel the beat, I feel the beat, I feel the beat rise & fall I feel the beat, I feel the beat, I feel the beat rise & fall Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rise & fall Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rise & fall Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Paul Your heart is home Category:Songs Category:Justice Crew Category:Singles